Of proposals and photos
by something-to-justify-your-soul
Summary: Scorpius has an unorthodox way of proposing to Albus. /AlbusScorpius. -For HedwigBlack-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For: HedwigBlack.**

* * *

_This is all Al's fault, _Scorpius thinks as he ducks a punch. _All Al's fault, I tell you. Never listens. That man, I swear, is going to be the death of me one day. My gravestone will say: Scorpius H. Malfoy. Died because of stupid, bloody boyfriend who never listened to smart people._

Delivering a well placed kick to his opponent's stomach, he chances a quick around for said boyfriend. A flash of brown catches his eye and there he is.

Noting that Albus seems to be getting the upper hand against a very angry looking bloke, Scorpius turns his attention back to his own attacker. The man is struggling to his feet, the blade in his hand giving off a slight glint.

"Why won't you give up?" Scorpius demands just as the man decides to rush him. While he doesn't get an answer, he does get a nice nick in his rather expensive leather duster.

"Damn," he mumbles, taking a second to look at the damage. It's going to be hell to repair. Sighing, he turns his focus back to the other man. He'll deal with the repair of his duster later. Oh, there's an idea. Have Albus repair it maybe. After all, it was him who got them into this mess.

Scorpius being distracted, his assailant gets an opening. Without much time to think, Scorpius finds himself up against the counter, hands wrapped around his throat. The small box in one of his pockets jiggles slightly with the force of the impact.

His struggling futile, darkness creeps along the edge of his vision. This isn't good. Searching for something to pry his attacker off, his hand wraps around...oh. This. This _is_ good. With more strength then he thought he had, Scorpius grabs the skillet and crashes it against his attacker's head.

It's over in a matter of seconds. The man drops and Scorpius can finally get air in his lungs. He sinks to the ground, hand wrapped protectively around his throat.

About the time, and ironically enough, Albus manages to grab his own opponent in a choke hold and just a few seconds later, the man falls to the ground too. Breathing heavily, Albus takes one look at his fallen attacker before his gaze finds Scorpius.

"You okay?" Albus asks, concern in his voice as he quickly joins Scorpius. He crouches down in front of him, gently prying his boyfriend's hand away so he can get a better look.

Scorpius winces, nodding. "Nothing a little ice can't help," he croaks. Albus takes one more moment to examine Scorpius's throat before deciding he's right.

Sighing, he sits down beside him, wrapping one of his hands around Scorpius's. "Okay, you were right," he says, his free hand playing with a strand of Scorpius's blond hair. "Next time, we come with some extra help."

Scorpius smirks. "Damn right," he says before raising an eyebrow. "So are the pictures our client wants here or not?"

Albus stares at him for a moment as if trying to remember what pictures before he nods. "Oh, yeah. I found them in the the cookie jar."

"Cookie jar...?" Scorpius trails off with a shake of his head just as he remembers something. "Okay, I don't want to know. Oh, that reminds me." Pulling his hand gently away from Albus, he fishes in one of his duster's pockets. Albus watches him curiously.

Finding what he's looking for, he pulls out a small velvet box. When he opens it, a gold band is revealed. "So, I had this whole little cutesy little speech planned out but I forgot it more or less, I'm pretty sure there was something about pie or something, but um, yeah, will you marry me?"

Very gently, Albus places a finger to Scorpius's lips, emerald eyes dancing with amusement. "Yes, I'll marry you, you big dolt." With those words, he crushes his lips against Scorpius's.

After a moment, they both have to come up for air. They share a smile as Scorpius slips the gold band on Albus's finger.

Albus stands up, offering Scorpius a hand, which he gladly takes and doesn't let go. "Let's get out of here before those two lads wake up." Albus jerks a finger towards the two unconscious men as he grabs a pile of photos from on top of the counter. "And let's get your throat checked out."

Scorpius sniffs. "It's fine."

"As your fiancee, I require a second opinion on the matter," Albus says as they leave the flat. "Merlin, I love the word fiancee."

"I do too," Scorpius says with a smile before he heaves a sigh. "Fine, fine, but only if you make it up with mind blowing sex after."

Albus grins, grabs a handful of Scorpius's arse. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
